Turning The Tables
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Jeff goes to the SmackDown General Manager's office to demand a title shot, and a certain Ultimate Opportunist looks to take advantage. Language, M/M, the usual.


**Title: Turning The Tables  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, slash, sex, etc  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I own no characters, whatever.  
><strong>**Summary: Jeff goes to the SmackDown General Manager's office to demand a title shot, and a certain Ultimate Opportunist looks to take advantage.**

**Yeah, I'm sure you can figure out what era it's in and all that. A generic little smutty one shot with a Rhi twist. Enjoy.**

Jeff looked up and down the hallway, seeing no one. He took a deep breath and cracked his neck, settling into the right mindset. He was here for a purpose, to demand what was rightfully his. Got it. He raised his fist and pounded on the door, right under the stick-on sign that read "General Manager."

"Vickie? It's Jeff! I want to talk to you," he called. When he heard no answer he barged into the office, slamming the door and hearing the chair behind the desk squeak. The office seemed deserted, but the captain's chair behind the desk faced away and he caught it move slightly. Bitch was trying to hide from him.

"Look Vickie, I know you've been avoiding me, but I deserve a title shot. I am going to challenge your precious Edge tonight, and I expect to have a match at the pay-per-view."

No answer. Jeff's eyes narrowed and he slapped his hands down on the desk.

"I have been working my ass off and I deserve... no, I _demand_ to be given a chance. I've earned it and you know it. I want my chance at that gold."

"How bad?"

Jeff straightened, his hands dropping to his sides. Oh, that voice... "What?"

The chair spun, revealing the title holder himself. Edge smirked at him. "How bad do you want it, Jeff?" he asked, gesturing to the belt in his lap. "Vickie won't set up that pay-per-view match. She has other plans, and I can easily say no to your little challenge. But I can make sure you get what you want."

Jeff swallowed, blinking at the grinning blonde. "You don't have the power to make matches."

Edge leaned forward, resting an elbow on the desk, lips curling up on one side. "Maybe not. But _I _am the head of this family, and I can convince her that you're the man I should face. She'll believe you're no threat to my title."

The hairs on the back of Jeff's neck stood up and he heard a growl leave his own chest. He wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk right off Edge's luscious little lips. He knew just how he's do it, too. The Champion shrugged and went on.

"Who knows? Maybe you'd figure out a way to outsmart me and actually escape with this baby," he said, patting the front plate of the belt. "I'm the only person who can make this happen for you, Hardy. But you have to do something for me. So I ask again, how bad do you want it?"

"Cut the shit, Edge. What the fuck do you want?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms.

"Blow me, Hardy."

"Yeah, fuck you, too. Now, what's the catch?"

Edge chuckled, setting his title on the desk, displaying it to the rainbow-haired man. "No, I mean it. I. Want you. To blow me." He leaned back in the chair and spread his hands, framing his crotch.

Jeff stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You've taken too many chair shots to the head."

"Fine. Have fun in the mid-card," Edge said, tapping the belt. He opened a little book on the desk and picked up a pen, starting to write something. "Oh, and don't bother with that challenge tonight. It won't do you any good."

Edge continued scrawling for a while, and Jeff watched him with a blank face. That smug fucker. Why did he have to be so goddamn pretty? Oh, Jeff wanted to take him up on his offer, all right. He wanted to taste that smooth skin, run his hands through the golden silk that Edge was absently tucking behind his ear, feel those long fingers on his body. Jeff had wanted this man for what felt like forever. Plus, he would get his match. But...

"Give you something to hold over me? Make me the laughingstock of the locker room? It's not worth it."

Edge glanced up. "Oh, you're still here. Considering it, are you?" He grinned at the scowl on Jeff's face. "This would stay between us. If anyone hears of it you can personally shave my head."

Jeff snorted. "You'd look terrible bald."

"All the more reason to keep my lips sealed."

"A shot in the mouth for a shot at the gold," Jeff mused. "You want to turn me into a whore."

"Think of it as a business exchange," the blonde said, pushing pen and book aside before leaning back again and lacing his fingers over his stomach. "We both get what we want. Besides, I'm getting the distinct impression that you like the idea." He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly towards the growing bulge in Jeff's pants. Jeff sighed. He'd been hoping Edge wouldn't notice that.

"No one will know?" Jeff asked. Edge pantomimed zipping his lips, turning a lock and throwing away the key. Jeff tucked a finger under an arm sock and pulled it off. "And I'm not your whore."

A smirk tugged at those plump, puckered lips. "My partner. Business partner."

"Humph," Jeff yanked the other arm sock off and tossed them both on the floor. There was no point in denying he wanted this. He walked around the desk and the conniving blonde turned the chair to face him. "Remember, you have just as much to lose. If Vickie finds out-"

"Bitching, divorce, yak yak yak, I don't give a shit," Edge said, eying the other man appreciatively as Jeff took off his shirt. No sense in risking a cum stain. Long, slender fingers touched his bared belly and traveled up his chest, pausing to circle the hardening buds of his nipples. Edge rolled one of the nubs of flesh between his fingers, his other hand reaching up to run a thumb across Jeff's succulent lower lip. A soft hum of pleasure escaped the younger man as Edge's touch sent electric tingles coursing through his body. "This is all I want right now," Edge murmured.

Jeff sank to his knees, resting his hands on the tall blonde's legs and sending out his tongue to flick at the digit still caressing his mouth. Edge leaned forward, lifting Jeff's chin and searching his eyes, and for a brief moment Jeff thought he was going to kiss him. He could feel the man's breath on his face, see him wet his parted lips, then Edge sat back. Jeff's own lips twitched as he looked up at him, running his hands up Edge's thighs. He'd been so close to saying screw it and claiming that mouth for his own...

He unbuckled Edge's belt and worked the jeans down, shaking his head at the circumstance, but knowing he wouldn't regret it. He was going to taste this gorgeous man. At this point the title was just an excuse to have Edge sitting in front of him, jeans pooled around his ankles, his elegant muscular thighs spread apart to display his most intimate parts to his enemy. Jeff felt a tug on the the back of his head as Edge let his hair down from its bun, running his hands through it and fanning it about Jeff's shoulders. He looked up into soft hazel eyes that gazed down with emotion in their depths. Was that affection? Jeff's brows knitted and Edge blinked, composing his face back into that arrogant mask, leaving Jeff unsure if he'd seen correctly. Edge continued stroking Jeff's dyed locks, twirling one around his finger.

"Haven't got all day, Hardy," he said with a smile.

"You want me to do this, or do you want me to go to Vickie and bug her for a match? I'm sure that'll put her in a good mood for you."

Edge frowned. "Don't talk about her right now, I'll lose my hard-on."

"Then shut your head and let me do this." Jeff closed his eyes and took a breath, then almost purred when Edge started touching his hair again. "You like the way my hair feels?"

"Mmm, it's so soft," he breathed. Jeff leaned back a little and shook his head, combing through his hair with his fingers, then gathered it into a long ponytail with his fist. He turned his head a little and dragged the tips of his hair up Edge's inner thigh, tickling his skin and hearing a gasp above him. Jeff smiled to himself and rubbed his ponytail across Edge's sack and over his cock, letting the fluffy strands surround and tease the flesh until it was rock hard. He slid his fist down his hair to wrap the colorful locks around Edge's shaft. Jeff licked at the blonde's inner thigh as he jerked Edge off, trapping his hair between his hand and that thick cock, rubbing the soft strands against him and causing thousands of tiny points of friction that shot wild sparks of pleasure through the older man.

"Oh shit, Jeff... That's fucking amazing," Edge groaned, his eyes rolling back and his hips thrusting. Jeff grinned and dragged his head back, his silky locks sliding around Edge's dick as he pulled away. He shook them back behind his shoulders again and ran his fingers all over Edge's dick, making sure no loose strands had been left to wrap around and cut into the precious flesh. Edge whimpered at the treatment. "Please, Jeff, hurry... need your mouth..."

"Ooh, begging?" Jeff chuckled, darting his tongue out to lick at Edge's tip. "I like it. Let's hear some more. Beg for my mouth." He licked again at Edge's cock, flicking against the head, teasing him.

"Goddammit, Jeff, just suck me," he cried. "Please?" he added when Jeff glared at him. Jeff opened his mouth to tell him to ask nicely, and Edge grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into his lap. In his surprise Jeff let Edge push his cock past his lips. Amused by the Champion's desperation, he chuckled around his width before molding his mouth around him and sucking. "Fuck yes, so good..."

Jeff hummed and bobbed his head, massaging the underside of Edge's cock with his tongue. Edge was moaning and whimpering, his filthy noises filling Jeff's ears and making his heart pound. His pants felt too tight and he shifted, but the friction of the fabric against him only made him harder. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Edge's cock and stroked him as he sucked, then pulled back and lapped at the slit.

"Cum down my throat," he said between licks. "Let me taste you." He engulfed him again until his chin rested against his balls, swallowing around the head.

"Holy... uhm, Jeff... suck me harder, just like that... love fucking your mouth... ah, don't stop, don't stop..." Edge leaned back and pushed his dick further down Jeff's throat, fingers tightening in his hair while his other hand rubbed his own torso from ribs to thigh. Jeff cupped his balls, feeling the sack tighten in his hand as he gently squeezed. Edge's dick throbbed and Jeff slid his lips up around the head, sucking the thick juices down as his fist pumped Edge's shaft. Edge babbled through bared teeth as he came. "Uhhhnn, Jeff, yeah... swallow it all down bitch, eat my cum... fuck, yes..."

Jeff felt his face flame. Bitch? He looked up at Edge. His eyes were closed and he had a goofy little smile on his face, completely unaware that he'd just made a huge mistake. His eyes cracked open as Jeff stood up and he grinned up at him. "How do I taste?"

Jeff took Edge's hand and pulled him up, grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their mouths together. Edge parted his lips and Jeff shoved his tongue between them, sharing the mouthful of seed he hadn't swallowed. Edge grunted in surprise as his own cum was forced into his mouth by Jeff's wandering tongue. He felt the blonde's body shiver against him and Edge kissed him harder, his tongue exploring Jeff's mouth as if looking for more of his own taste to swallow. Jeff broke the kiss, licking away a string of saliva and cum that connected their lips.

"Such a dirty little thing you are," Jeff murmured, pressing his hips against him. "Still hard, too."

"Mhmm," Edge hummed, reaching around and palming Jeff's ass, his fingers pushing his jeans into his crack. "I want more."

"Do you?" Jeff mused, nibbling Edge's lower lip. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"I think it is, now." Edge undid Jeff's pants and pushed them down his thighs, freeing his throbbing erection from its tight confines, and Jeff sighed in relief. His sigh turned into a moan when a big hand rubbed up and down his length. Shit, he felt so good.

"You sure you want more?" He asked against Edge's lips, taking the taller man's wrist. When he felt Edge nod he stepped back, tightened his grip, and abruptly twisted. Edge yelped as he was spun around and bent over the desk, his arm pushed up his back. "You're gonna get more, all right." And there was that beautiful, precious ass stuck out and spread before him... Jeff's fingers slipped between Edge's cheeks and rubbed against his pucker. The blonde jerked, twisting his own arm more.

"Ow ow ow, dammit!" Edge cried, squirming. "No, that's not how... you're not supposed to-"

"There's lots of things I'm not supposed to do," Jeff growled. "Never stopped me before." He bent down and spit on his asshole before shoving the tip of one finger inside. Edge writhed on the desk, a whine leaving his throat. Jeff jerked on his arm in warning. "Hold still, unless you want it to hurt more." The blonde cursed and stopped moving enough for Jeff to take his cock and press it between his perfect, round cheeks.

"Lube," Edge gasped. "In the drawer." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"You always keep lube in Vickie's desk?"

"No, I... I knew you were coming. I heard you tell Matt."

"So, you were lying in wait for me," Jeff smirked, tapping his cockhead against that tiny pucker. "You want lube? You better tell me who the bitch really is."

Edge gulped, stilling completely. "I... I didn't..." He was cut off when Jeff started pushing. "Okay! Stop! Okay, I'm.. I'm the bitch."

Jeff smiled, but didn't pull away. "Whose bitch are you?"

Edge sighed in defeat. "Yours. I'm your bitch, Jeff. Just please..." he trailed off as Jeff opened the drawer and retrieved the lube, spreading it over his dick.

"Please what, Edge?" Jeff asked, circling Edge's entrance with his slickened tip. Edge bit his lip and pressed his hips back.

"Please, Jeff, please fuck me. Fuck your dirty little bitch."

Jeff snarled in triumph and arousal, letting go of Edge's wrist and shoving his cock past the tight ring of muscle and inside. He expected more resistance, both from the man crying out underneath him and the hot channel around his dick. Not that Edge wasn't tight, he was tight as fuck, but he'd relaxed against him so easily...

"You like this, don't you?" Jeff purred, starting a slow rhythm. "You like being fucked."

"Yes," Edge moaned. "Yes, I love having you inside me, fucking me... oh shit, Jeff, fuck me harder, please..."

Jeff groaned and pulled out before slamming his entire length into that tight hole. Edge bucked back as the younger man pounded into him. Jeff watched his cock slide in and out of that hot little ass, watched Edge's flesh bounce when his hips smacked against him. Fuck, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. All the while Edge moaned and begged for more.

"Oh yes, Jeff, fuck me... please, touch me, make me cum, so fucking hard..." He reached down to stroke himself, but Jeff stopped him.

"Don't you dare, bitch."

"Please... I can't take it, I need..."

"You'll take it, all right," Jeff grinned, shifting his angle to stab at the sweet spot. Edge tossed his head and cried out, his hands scrabbling at the top of the desk, scattering papers and knocking the forgotten title belt to the floor. "Hmm, I bet I could make you cum without even touching you, you little cockslut. That what you want? Want me to make you cum with my dick?"

"Oh god..." Edge said, his voice thick as Jeff kept his pace, fucking him hard and grinding into his button with every thrust. "Fuck... oh, you asshole... right there, oh god oh fuck... more, more, more... fucking bastard... oh Jeff... Jeff!" Edge screamed Jeff's name as pleasure rocked him, his cock spurting onto the desk. Jeff's hands rubbed up and down the blonde's sides and back as he kept thrusting into that magic spot, making sure Edge emptied completely all over the paperwork. When the blond head dropped onto the desk Jeff pulled out and swept some of the cum-covered papers aside, rolling Edge over on his back. He thrust in again, leaning over the blissed-out blonde and gazing at his pretty face. Edge groaned through his smile and reached up to touch Jeff's face. Jeff nuzzled into the hand, then bent to lick and nibble Edge's throat. Long legs wrapped around his waist, and Edge arched his hips to meet his thrusts.

"Yes, baby," Edge whispered in his ear. "Cum in my ass, wanna feel you cum..."

"So hot, so tight..." Jeff heard himself murmur. "Fuck, I love you... ooh, Adam..." Jeff grunted and bit down as he spilled into that tight channel, marking him as Jeff's. The man under him hummed and kissed at his face as Jeff thrust a few more times. Jeff raised up and kissed those swollen lips gently, smiling down at sparkling hazel eyes.

"How the fuck do you do that?" he asked Jeff, wrapping his arms around his neck.

""My dick. Is fucking. Magic," Jeff said. They nuzzled each other's faces, both giggling in their post-orgasm haze.

"Right, how could I forget. So glad you're here to remind me. As often as possible. And you totally broke character."

Jeff mock-gasped. "Did not! Well, just at the end, but you were the one playing with my hair and giving me googly-eyes."

"Just 'cause I love you, too." He was pulling him down for another kiss when the door opened.

"Goddammit, you two!" A shrill voice broke their little moment and they both jerked their heads up to look to the door where Vickie stood, her arms folded. Jeff gave her a sheepish look and she rolled her eyes before covering them. "I told you to stop fucking on my desk!"

They pulled apart quickly, making the blonde hiss, and started rearranging clothing. "Sorry, Vicks," Adam said, buckling his belt. "But... it's the only time he lets me top." Well, he would have, if Adam hadn't gotten carried away with the bitch talk.

"Oh yeah, you really looked like you were getting the upper hand there, Adam," Vickie said sarcastically. "Look, I don't care where you play your little kayfabe game, but stop doing it on my desk, huh? You're making me regret telling Jeff to ask you out."

"Sorry, Vickie," Jeff said, and Vickie dropped her hand and glared at him. "Honest, we just got carried away."

Vickie glowered at the two men for a minute, but they both had their puppy-dog eyes on in full force and she felt her resistance melting. Finally, she shook her head, grinning. "Fine, fine. You know I can't stay mad at you. Just give me the run sheet."

Jeff pulled his shirt on and gathered up his arm socks as Adam looked on the desk for the run sheet. When he found it he bit his lip, giving Vickie an apologetic look. "Um... it's a little... soggy. Wait, I'll print you a new one! Vickie!" Adam called after her. "Dammit, she's not gonna speak to me for a week." He looked up at Jeff, and as soon as their eyes met they fell into giggles.

"She'll get over it," Jeff said, putting an arm around his baby's shoulders. "She always does." Adam and Vickie had become good friends after their storyline started, and when Adam had confided to her how much he'd always liked Jeff, she was the one that pushed them together. The couple owed her quite a bit... including a new run sheet.

**The idea of Vickie being Adam's fag hag amuses me. Quite a bit. Yeah, role-playing is fun.**


End file.
